The
by Evemae2004
Summary: Cameron Morgan. A CIA legacy and girlfriend to Zachary Goode goes missing for 2 years but with Zach thinking she's on a mission. What happens when Zach finds out that's she's actually MIA. Will they find her?
1. reluctant revanlations

**Zach's POV**

 _Dear Mr .Z Goode,_

 _We would be honoured if you would attend the "decade review" reunion at Gallagher_

 _Where: Gallagher academy_

 _When : Tuesday 2nd June_

 _A formal event that will take place on the front lawn please R.S.V.P_

 _yours sincerely_

 _Rachel Morgan_

I can just about make it, I think. I wonder who'll be there Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie if she's still alive. OH, god I have two days to find a suit and arrange transport then less than a day later I have a meeting with the director . As I opened my door I stepped

I felt positive as I started the 24-hour journey to Gallagher it was more like my home than a school, it was where I felt safe where I had a family.

 **Macey's POV**

I ran towards the front the door as it opened to reveal Zach who looked amazing in his suit, he strolled up to us as me, be and Liz ran to meet him. He smiled a fake smile at us, I could only tell because he had a worried look in his eye's,"Hey what's wrong I asked"

"I thought that Cammie would be here" he muttered

"You don't know do you?" Bex said worriedly

I was so shocked that he didn't know about Cammie, I mean it's been two years since Cammie was declared MIA. We all missed her, it is top secret and classified that she's missing .I was surprised that the CIA still hadn't told him, he thought that Cammie was still on a mission.

"MIA" Bex muttered welling up

"WHAT?!"Zach screeched

Making the turn whole school to look at him

just as everything started to go back to normal Mrs Morgan burst into the room scanning the room she ran over to us and screamed: "she's alive she's been spotted!"

With that, we all ran to Mrs Morgan's office….


	2. oxford and allys

**_Bex's POV_**

When we went in to Mrs Morgan's office she made us sit down. Cammie had left a message on a secret CIA website that was used by Cammie's dad. Mrs Morgan had been scanning it for months after Mr Solomon suggested it. Mrs Morgan had alerts that told her when someone posted things. On Cammie's post there was Oxford University there was no caption. My thoughts were interrupted when Zach said "well when are we going?"

"We're not" said Mrs Morgan

"It could just be post"

"I don't care I'm going to go there and if she's there she's there we found her right and if not well…." Zach said I looked him in the eyes and I saw the same look I saw in his eyes last summer….hope if Cammie is dead he will have tough time and if she's alive she won't want to be found and I have a feeling she doesn't want to see anyone and that she has a reason

"I'll go" I said

"I know England better than most of you"

"Fine then its settled we're going tonight you have 10 minutes" Mrs morgan muttered

I think that she wanted to go more than anyone but she was afraid of something.

God Cammie once we find you and god we will, you're going to be dead

 ** _16 hours late_**

We landed about an hour ago and we made our way to Oxford by coach and taxi we went to our safe house which is an apartment on top of a shutdown newsagents which was perfect because we have a view of 3 of oxford gates which is mostly used by the students.

 ** _Zach – the next day_**

We went around oxford looking for some kind of clue as to where Cammie Is or was.

We split up and started to look around the allys and backstreets of oxford. I found her after 3 days of searching the backstreets she was on a street behind a secondary school. What was she doing there?

My thoughts were abolished when she turned her dyed ginger hair swishing in the wind her blue eyes looked me up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie questioned show no emotions

"I'm here…"I was cut off by Cammie when she said

"come a step closer and I will shoot" she said still expressing no emotions

"you wouldn't do that, Cammie" I said turning on my comms

I stepped forward and she shot my leg screaming in pain I dropped to the ground and shouted for help through my comms and before I knew it the whole team was beside me and Cammie was long gone.


	3. apartments and brain teasers

**hello thank you so much for the comments and follows i finally have written a bit this is to tell you that i am continuing the story.i need you help, whose point of view do you want next?**

Cammies POV

i ran heart thumping resisting the urge to look back at the now wounded Zach. How the hell did he find me? God what if he the rest of the team was there they were only going to make it more difficult to get i turned around and hear someone calling my name not bothering to listen more closely to see who it was, i ran to the cab on the corner and ordered him to drive to my apartment.

i stepped in to the hallway and switched on the light looking around the now lit apartment i couldn't help but let out a exasperated sigh, they would find me eventually no matter what and i would have to explain a lot to them a lot of which they don't need to know about.


	4. An injury

**_Hello, thank you so much for your reviews and follows its what keeps me writing. I have (with your help) decided that for now, I am going to do just Cammie and Zach's POV. Again I apologise for the wait as I don't really have a schedule it's kind of when inspiration strikes. So without further hesitation. Enjoy!_**

 _Zach's POV_

 _I woke up my head spinning, I opened my eyes and saw Bex and Liz stood over me, watching me."Stare at me any harder and I'll have a hole in my head" I mumbled, sitting up._

 _"Don't think I can't hurt you just because..." Bex trailed turning to face the now opening door_

 _"Liz" she motioned to Liz who sat next to her "go get Grant and Jonas from the kitchen"_

 _"we're here," said Grant and Jonas bursting into the room gun drawn._

 _They all stood around the door pointing their guns at the door, I just sat there unable to move due to my injury the door opened revealing Mr Solomon who looked at us clearly unsurprised but when he saw me he rushed to close the door._

 _"What are you doing here?" Bex motioned with her hands as she said it._

 _"I'm here to help find my daughter" he stated, he then looked at me "What the hell happened?"_

 _"Cammie" I crocked, he looked at me confused I replied by saying "I saw her and she shot me when I tried to talk to her."_

 _"we,need to set up surveillance and we need to find her before anything bad can happen to anyone else. " My ex-teacher said not bothering to ask if I'm ok._

 _"well unless you've failed to notice she doesn't really seem in the mood to talk" I explained gesturing at my leg they all just looked at me not impressed._

 _I looked up at the group them something caught my eye; the tv it was flashing as if turning its self on_

 _"Guys," I said not moving my eye they followed my eyes_

 _"We might not need to have help finding her" Cammie was there on the Tv talking to the prime minister in the background of a debate._

 _"Let's go find her" A growing inpatient bex announced_

 _"We can't just go waltzing up to the flipping house of commons" Grant counteracted "we need a plan..."_


	5. The lonley hour

_**And... I'm back I've really struggled with this chapter but I hope you like it all the same I just need to eplain a few things: a. Cammie is part of the F.B.I on lone to MI6. She has assumed a new identity which will be revealed in the next few chapters, so enjoy and please comment as always. : )**_

"You all know what to do?" I watched them all silently nod before I left the room. Allowing my heals click behind me I walked out of parliament and down the busy roads to the car park. I stopped and sighed putting one hand on my red mini allowing the images of yesterday to flash through my head. They know where I am and they know I'm alive so it wont be long until I see them again. "Great job you sold yourself out " I Muttered digging my keys out of my handbag. Clicking the button I opened the car door and slid in.

opening the door to my apartment I peered in, old habits die hard. clearly. When I was satisfied that everything was untouched I retreated to my kitchen and opened my mac book that sat on the polished counter opening it up I logged on and started scrolling through all the business emails when something caught my eye in the left hand side screen an incoming call was flashing drawing my eye to it squinting to make out who it was. clicked on accept Tony Hensfields' face enlarged over the screen now before you get the wrong idea it's nothing like it sounds. Tony is a MI6 spy helping me to protect the prime minister by supplying information about planned attacks. So that though in your head can be admonished. Forcing my professional smile I hastily said hello. Tony replied by saying I'll text you details of our event tonight before ending the call. Huffing at Tony's bluntness I fulled my hand bag up from beside me and took my phone out and rolled my eyes when I saw that tony had already text me the message with his usual bluntness:

 _ **6:30 .London**_

I checked my watch. 6:00 damn he couldn't have left it any later. Begrudgingly jumping out of my chair I padded over to my closet and picked out the most formal dress of black with lace sleeves put it on. Then looked at my watch 6:10 damn damn. Pulling my hair out of it's high bun I let it fall loosely over my shoulders before rushing out of the door forgetting to lock it behind me.

Walking up to the door of Madame tussards I checked my watch: 6:30 on the dot. I looked around the small crowed of people. Unable to see tony I walked in side. Little did I know I was not the only one looking for Tony.


End file.
